Amortentia
by pollyjuicepotion
Summary: Daphne Anderson, gümüş ve yeşil dolu soy ağacında, safkanlığı sıfat sayan ailesi tarafından kabul edilmiş Gryffindorlu bir kızdı. Ve - bunu kendi de kabul etmemiş olsa da - George Weasley'e aşıktı.
1. Tren, Meyan Kökü ve Bitkibilim

Hogwarts Ekspresi'nin kırmızısını görünce içimin ısındığını düşündüğümde; kendi içimde bile çatışmaya giriyorum, o yüzden kendime de itiraf etmesem daha iyi. Ama bu duygu cidden öyle, o tonu nasıl yakaladılar hiç bilemiyorum... Sadece, inanıyorum ki büyücü dünyasında, paint renk çizelgesi kullanılabilecek en yararlı anlamda kullanılmış.

Öyle ki her bakışınızda bütün anılarınızı hissedebilirsiniz. Renklerin dili falan var mı bilemiyorum tabi, -Hermione kesin bu konuyla ilgili bir kitap okumuştur- ama ben bu kırmızının bana kötü şeyleri unutturduğuna yemin bile edebilirim!

Sonuçta nasıl desem, belki de yaşadığınız her şeyin sonucu o güzel mutlu sona ulaşmanız için bir yoldur, ve o kırmızı da size sadece bu büyük mutluluğu hatırlatıp yolunuz için bir ümit kaynağı oluyordur. İşte bir renkten ancak bu kadar felsefe yapılabilirdi, bunu da benim düşüncelerim başarabilirdi zaten.

Düşüncelerimi Fred'in beni dürtükleyip "Sandığını biraz ileri almazsan o iki muggle seni doğrayabilir, hem de gözleriyle, o kadar da yeteneksiz değiller bilmeni tavsiye ederim," demesiyle yarıda kesip, söyledikleri şeyler gerçekleştirmesin diye sandığımı ileri aldım.

George "Bence ırkçılık yapmamalıyız Fred, hem de bu zamanda... Bilemiyorum, karanlık zamanlar bunlar... Huuu" diye cevap verirken Harry gözlerini devirip onları izliyordu, Ron da Hermione'yi. Ve Hermione'yse, düşünceleriyleydi. Tabii düşüncelerinde yeni kesilmiş çimen kokusu ve Ron'un saçı olduğuna yemin edebilirdim, bence arkadaşlığımız bunu anlayabileceğim kadar ilerlemişti.

Benim, her seferinde "Kesin ben geçerken kapanıcak burası çok ciddiyim" düşüncelerimle geçmeye korktuğum ve her seferinde bir şekilde orodan itildiğim 9 çeyrek peronundan da geçtikten sonra; betimlemeye bile doyamadığım meşhur tren, çıkardığı buharıyla her zamanki gibi bizi içeri davet etti. Birinci sınıf ebeveynlerini kompartman camlarına doğru çağırdı, biz de Molly'nin kaygılı bakışları ardından içeri girdik. Tabii hemen öncesindeyse annemin güneş üstüne gelse alev alacak güzelim saçlarına bakıp Anka Kuşu'na benzemeyi, hatta bütün ailemin dominant genlerini almayıp da düz kahverengi saçlarımdan yeniden doğup kurtulmayı diledim. Sonuçta 4. sınıfa geçtik ya, insanlar değişmeli ve ben de tipik bi genç olup özgüven kazanmalıydım belki.

Hermione en önden oflaya puflaya ilerlerken, ben yine havalı numaramı takınamayarak kompartmanların içine dünyanın en meraklı haliyle bakıyor ve -büyük ihtimalle- rezil oluyordum, ama aklımda olan tek bi şey vardı, o da Honeydukes Ekspresi'yle geçen kadının sesini duymaktı, "El arabasından bi' şey isteyen?"

Eminim ki Ron da aynısını düşünüyordu ama, aklından daha önemli şeylerin geçtiğini biliyordum. İnsanların bir şeyleri itiraf etmesi niye uzun sürerdi ki benim sevgili kafa düşüncelerim? Bazen en yakın arkadaşlarımın bu denli gizli davranıp her şeyi ortaya çıkarmasına bayılıyordum.

Mesela Fred'in Ravenclaw'dan o kıza olan bakışlarına bakın! Hoşlandığı nasıl da belli! Peki ya Ron ve Hermione, zaten onlar için diyecek söz bulamıyorum artık. Harry ve Ginny'se en çok saklayabildiklerini sanarlar ya, bazen ego da kötü şey.

Ben birini sevdiğimi saklamak istesem, Neville olmak isterdim, kim her dakika o hülyalı bakışları atıp bir şeylerin olduğunu belli etmemek isterdi ki? O yüzden en güzeli, Neville olmak, hep o bakışları atmak ve istediğinizi düşünmekti. Bunu güneş gözlüğü takıp istediğinizi kesmeye benzetebilirsiniz, bu duyguları kamufle etmenin yollarından en güzeli çünkü!

Herkes yerine yerleşmiş, Neville ve Seamus çoktan yanımıza uğrayıp biz daha ne dediklerini anlamadan kompartımandan ayrılmış, insanlar ellerinde The Daily Prophetleri varken bense ciddi şeyler düşünmeye çalışıyordum. Hep ciddi şeyler yazmak istedim, ama bende ne o okurken taklit edebileceğim ses tonu, ne de ciddi düşünceler vardı. İşin kötü tarafıysa, sadece saçmalamıyorum, -deli olsaydım o bile iyiydi- ciddi olmaya da çalışıyorum. Ama böyle arada derede sıkışmış olmak daha yorucu ve zordu, ama napalım işte, hayatta herkesin istediği olmuyor. Ben de böyle yaşarım n'apalım.

Aşk konusundan bahsetmişken, hayatım boyunca "büyük aşkımı" aradım. İnsanların romanlarda yazdıkları duyguları ben de yaşamak istedim, çünkü bilirsiniz, ben de insanım ve insanlar severler. Gerçi hep karşımdaki tarafın bu denkleme uyup benden kaçıcağını düşündüm ama bunu kimseye itiraf etmek zorunda değilim, gayet egosu şişmiş olarak biri olmalıydım belki de, ama saçlarımı iki yana salıp feminen tarafımı ortaya çıkarmayı pek beceremiyorum.

Onun yerine de şimdi Neville'le yaptığımız gibi, iki avucumuza da eşit meyan kökü doldurmuş, çikolatalı kurbağa arayışına girmiş ve ceplerimizden para çıkarmaya çalışıyorduk.

Aslına bakarsanız ben böyle de çok mutluydum ama karşıdan kendisini Slytherin'in varisi olduğunu sanan, çatalağız olmayı bile becerememiş ruh hastaları gelirken, kimse benim sakin olmamı beklemesindi, hele benim susmamı hiç söylemesinlerdi!

Ama yine de, böyle durumlarda çok heyecanlanıyordum ve tabii ki elim ayağım birbirine dolanıyordu.

Derken işte, bıraksalar topuklarım vücuduma deye deye kaçıcağım o keskin sesi duydum, her zaman olduğu gibi tüylerim de benimle birlikte diken diken olmayı başarmıştı. Draco Malfoy, ailecek her yaz mutlaka görüştüğümüz ve benim her seferinde bir yalan uydurup kaçtığım büyücü.

Ailemdeki tek Gryffindor olarak dışlanıcağımı beklerdiniz değil mi, ama hayır! Ben kendi yaşımın Sirius Black'i olarak yaşamımı sürdürüyordum, yine de tek farkımız, benim ailem beni kabul etmişti. Hale bak, "kabul etmek." Bazen böyle terimler kullandığımızdan bütün büyücü camiası olarak siyasetten başka şey yapmayalım istiyorum. Sanarsınız hala 20. yüzyıl başları, hala siyah tenli olmak suç. Mugglelara özendiğimi söylemiş miydim? Neyse.

Yine de böyle bi' ailedeyken Malfoylarla nasıl görüştüğümüzü ben de bilmiyorum. Egoist insanlarla anlaşamıyorum işte, ne kadar Lucius'tan çok Narcissa'ya benzese de şu çocuk, yazları çok arada yaşadığımız güzel sohbetlerden başka bi ortak noktamız yoktu. Gerçi okulda bi kere bile arkadaşlarımın böcürtü olmaktan bıkmamıştı.

"Crabbe ve Goyle, bakın, Bay Yara Kafa'nın arkadaşları da burdaymış! Peki o nerde, Longbottom? Onsuz dolaşmaya korkmuyor musun?" Ah ve akabinde sözlerini takip eden küstah bakışlar. Biliyorum, ellerimizde şekerlerle Malfoy ve takımına çok da havalı bir şekilde laf dalaşına giremezdik ama, Neville'in bakışlarını takip eden sözleri de duyuldu. "Onun bir adı var Malfoy." "Öyle mi, bu bilgiyi bizimle paylaştığın için çok teşekkür ederiz, gerçekten işimize yarayacak. Ben yine de ona böyle hitab etmeyi seviyorum. Ya siz? Bence beni kopyalamaktan çekinmenize hiç gerek yok, istediğinizi biliyorum,"

Sonrasında gelen gülüşler. Konuşmayı bilmeyen Crabbe ve Goyle için gayet büyük bir başarıydı. Blaise her zamanki gibi tam bi sürüngen tavrıyla herkesi inceliyordu. Bu arada, kendinizi tutmaktan bahsetmişken, bu benim yapamadığım bir şeydi. "Ah ben arkadaşım adına teşekkürünüzü kabul ediyorum bay Malfoy, zaten sen bu yüzden sen Slytherin'desin ve o da bu yüzden Gryffindor'da. Umarım bu yıl bizden çok daha fazla şey öğrenirsin."

Tamam. Şimdi kendimi çok zeki hissediyorum. Gerçekten. Şimdi ışınlansak olmaz mıydı? Ben Draco'nun bakışlarıyla başbaşa kalmasaydım mesela? İşte bu yüzden ben saçma bi şekilde kızarmadan önce, Neville'le senkronize olmuş bi şekilde arkamızı dönüp gidiyorduk, ama onların susucağını düşünmemiz tabii ki saçmalıktı. "Öyle mi Daphne? Draco'nun anlattığına göre ailenin Slytherin olup da senin tek Gryffindor olması ne üzücü. Hala nasıl alıştıklarını anlayamıyorum. Gerçekten." Bu sefer cevap vermedim, çünkü sinirlendiğimde cümle kurma yeteneğimi kaybediyorum. Galiba hayatımda ilk defa, Harry'nin bi anda bi yerde belirmesine de bu yüzden şaşırmamıştım. "Güzel, senenin ilk kavgasını da başlattığınıza göre rahatlamışsınızdır. Hadi gidelim, Hogwarts'a yaklaştık."

Hep böyle olur biliyor musunuz, ne zaman olayın bitmesi gerekse bi anda bum! Hogwarts'a yaklaştık, hadi cüppelerimizi giyip şarkılar söyleyelim.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please!"

Sandığımı kendimi öldürmeden indirdikten sonra, kesinlikle adının sıradışı olduğunu düşündüğüm farem Vikvik'in kafasını Ron'a çaktırmadan sevmeye çalışıyor, bir yandan da seyahatlerden sonra dünyanın en itici hayvanına dönüşen şişko faremin göbeğine vuruyordum. Sadece orasından sakinleşen bi hayvanınız olsaydı, görürdüm ben sizi.

George, her zamanki gibi beni kalabalığın içinde kaybolmamdan kurtarmış, kolumdan tutmuş ve beni muhteşem havalı grubumuzun yanına götürmeye çabalıyordu. Söylenmeye başladı, "Bak Daphne, sana kaç kez söylüyorum, şu trenden indiğinde bi etrafına bak! Artık Hermione'nin arkandan beni göndermesinden bıktım, hatta senin bu durumundan espri çıkarmaktan bile yoruldum! Artık büyük sınıflardanım ben, öyle davranmalıyım, anlıyor musun?"

George'un bu sitemi beni güldürmüş, aksine daha da yavaşlatmıştı. "Tamam, tamam. Bak ne diyeceğim, Noel tatilinde, Bayan Weasley'e ben teslim edeceğim seni. Hem de elinden tutup götürerek, oldu mu Bay Büyük Sınıf?" George istemeden de olsa gülmüştü, "Eğer yolunu bulursan olur."

Hala merak edip de "büyük güç büyük sorumluluk ister," lafına uymak istemediğimden görmediğim testrallerin çektiği arabalara doluşmaya başlamış, Neville'in bu seneki derslerden dolayı ne kadar heyecanlı olduğunu dinliyorduk. "Ve bence biliyor musunuz, Profesör Sprout kesinlikle herkesin sandığı gibi biri değil. Sanırım her sene daha çok yakınlaşıyoruz."

Neville cümlesini bitirmeden, Ginny, Hermione ve ben bakışmaya başlamıştık bile. Geçen sene en sevdiğimiz aktivite yatmadan önce profesörlerle öğrencileri eşleştirmekti ve Neville'in partneri o kadar değişmiyordu ki, aramızda söyleye söyleye klişeleştirdiğimiz bir espriye dönüşmüştü. Aramızda aklından geçenleri tutamayan biri daha varsa, o da Ginny'di.

"Öyle mi Neville, peki bir şey sorsam, Profesör Sprout saçlarını kendi mi kabartıyor, yoksa doğal olarak mı öyle? Çünkü sormaktan çok korkuyorum ama senin de bildiğine eminim, belki çok yakınlaştığınız bir sırada elin değmiştir ve anlamışsındır, ha?"

Ginny'nin gülüşleri ve geri kalan herkesin kendini tutmaya çabalaması üzerine, Neville arkamızda bıraktığımız trenden daha kırmızı hale gelmişti. Hem kim bilebilir ki, belki o bitkilerden bikaçı saçınızı çok yumuşak hale getirebiliyordur!

Herkes sandığını ve hayvanlarını bıraktıktan sonra, Hermione beni kolumdan çekiştirerek Seçmen Şapka'yı izlemek üzere ziyafete götürdü. Ron'un da dayanamayıp bizi takip etmesi üzerine, Hermione ile izlediğimiz tek şey, Ron'un ağzına daha yutmadan kaç ısırık daha aldığıydı. Anlaşılan bu sene de, Seçmen Şapka'yı izlemek yalan olmuş, Gryffindor'a seçilenleri gözlemleyip 10 dakika boyunca saçma girişimimiz boşlukla sonuçlanmıştı.

Gerçi artık alışmam lazımdı, Hermione bir işi bırakıp kaç kez Ron'u izlemişti? Bir milyon kez falan mı? Tabii ki ödevlerini yaptığı zamandan bahsetmiyorum, saçmalamayın! Ginny'nin içeri girmesi üzerine, herkes yerini almış, Dumbledore da bunu hissetmiş gibi konuşmasına başlamıştı.

Her profesörün bütün öğrencilere tanıtılmasıyla, gözlerimle etrafı taramaya başlamıştım. Arkamızdaki Hufflepufflar ve Cedric Diggory'i izleyen meraklı, bana göre sapık gözler. Onların arkalarında Ravenclawlar -aslında bana göre Hermione'nin bir alt modeliydiler-, ve sonunda Slytherinler. Şu masaya ne zaman gözüm kaysa, dikkatim dağılıveriyor, öğrencileri teker teker izlemeye başlıyordum. Kafamdan hiç çıkamayan sorular yine aklıma geliyordu.

_Ya aslında Slytherin olmam gerekiyorsa? Sonuçta Merlin de öyleydi, ama -Hermione'nin zoruyla aldığım- Sihir Tarihi dersinde onun "kötü" biri olduğundan bahsedilmiyordu. Gerçi ne yazacaklardı ki, "Ya siz habire Merlin'in donu aşkına falan diyorsunuz da, o aslında çok kötü biri, bence demeyin" falan mı? İnsan ailesiyle aynı olmak zorunda mıydı acaba, cidden 1. sınıftan beri Pansy Parkinson'un dedikleri doğru muydu? Belki de bozuk kanlıydım. Sanırım öyle de kalacaktım, ne yapalım artık, bunu vücudum düşünsün._

Yıllar boyunca o sıralarda oturan aile bireylerimi düşündüm. Sonra hepsinin benimle dalga geçtiğini. Ben ailemin sevmediği insanlardandım ve bu seçimi Seçmen Şapka değil de, ben yapmışım gibi geliyordu. Her yaz tatilinde, kendim olmaktan çıkıyor, muhteşem safkan aileleri arasında kalmaktan sıkılıyordum. Son bir ay Kovuk'a davet edilip rahatlıyor olsam da, hayatım boyunca kendi ailemden kaçacak değildim ya. Kabullenildiğimi düşünsem de, kendimi ne kadar kandırabilirdim ki? Asla gerçek bir Anderson olamayacaktım belki de. Daphne Anderson, safkan ailenin "safkan" sıfatını saçma bulan kızı! Ne büyük ayıptı. Biz safkandık, aman tanrım!

Ben böyle boş boş etrafıma baktıkça, Hermione de bana o kadar ilgiyle bakıyordu. Herhalde Slytherin masasını izlediğimden olacaktı ki, "Bence orada olsaydın da, bir Slytherin olman onlar için büyük bir onur olurdu." deyiverdi. Kim Hermione'nin pozitifliğini sevmezdi ki, ben de 32 dişimle ona güldükten sonra, yanağına bir öpücük kondurttum. E şimdi de Ron benim yerimde olmak istiyordu mesela, ne büyük gurur kaynağı!


	2. İksir ve Hagrid

Ertesi sabah büyük bir karın ağrısı vardı bende, nedenini bilmiyordum; ama son 4 yılda, nedenini bilmediğim bir sürü şey görüp geçirmiştim. En azından yaşlanınca anlatacak çok güzel hikayelerim vardı. Ben seherbaz olsaydım bu düşüncelerin düşünüldüğünü görüp "Çömeze bak sen," diye gülmeye başlardım tabii, neyse!

Kalktım, Hermione'nin her daim boş olan yatağına bakıp _"Nerede acaba?"_ diye bile düşünmeden ihtimallerin azlığına ve bunu sorgulamama hayret edip, Ginny'e baktım. O da uyanmamıştı ama bu bilgi boşunaydı, _çünkü zaten bir Weasley'den -Molly dışında- önce kalktıysanız, muhtemelen sizde bir sorun vardır_. Ayrıca büyük ihtimalle bir Granger'sınızdır! Ben öyle değildim, yine de Ginny'e doğru ilerleyip, olabilicek en tatlı sırıtışımla uyandırma çalışmalarına başladım.

"Ginny canım?"

"Hmm?"

Gözlerimi devirdim, anlaşılan daha sert olmam gerekiyordu.

"Ginny?"

"Hmmm?"

Ama n'apalım, çabalarım karşılık vermemeye devam ediyordu.

"Ginny Weasley?"

"_Mmpf_"

Ve arkasını dönmüştü. Yok artık, diye düşündüm, sabah sabah en ufak şeyden alınıcak halindeyim sonuçta, hakaret olarak algılardım bunu. Ben de üstüne atladım,

"GINNY WEASLEY, LÜTFEN YATAKTAN KALK, GİYİN VE BENİ KAHVALTIYA İNERKEN YALNIZ BIRAKMA!"

Şimdi herkes mutluydu! -Ginny dışında- O gözlerini aralayıp neye uğradığını şaşırmıştı, bense amacına ulaşmış bir Anderson olarak yatağından inmiş durumda ona bakıyordum. Demin gerçekleşen şeyler olmamış gibi usulca sokuldum, hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davranabilirdim gayet. Sonra da Seçmen Şapka'nın altına oturmuş bir birinci sınıf gibi bağırdım,

"Günaydın gün ışığı!"

Ginny bana sanki Bertie Bott'un binbir çeşit şekerlemelerden kulak kiri tadında olanıymışım gibi bakıp "Neyse ki seni seviyorum. Cidden, neyse ki." dedi ve kalktı.

Haklıydı şimdi, ne diyeyim ki?

Kahvaltımı şöyle etmiştim: Ginny bana -_hala_- kötü kötü bakıyordu, Hermione neden geç kaldığımızı sorup Ginny'nin huysuzluğundan şikayet ediyordu, Ron yemek yemeyi tabii ki bırakmıyordu ve Harry'se muhtemelen Quidditch'le ilgili stratejik planlar yapmaktaydı.

Ben de Hermione'yi kırmadım ve sabah Ginny'nin nasıl kalktığını herkese anlatmaya başladım. Ron'un öyle hoşuna gitmişti ki yemek yemeyi bırakıp bana, "Çak!" diye bağırmıştı, Ginny'se sabahki bakışlarının iki katını bana atıp "Yarın sabah kim kimi öyle kaldırıyor bakalım," diyerek şeytani bir tebessüm etmişti. Kendime not ettim, yarın sabah Hermione'yle kalkılacak, Ginny'den de bütün gün uzak durulacaktı.

_Aslında sadece yarın sabah olmasa iyi olurdu, bütün yıl diyelim._

Ginny'e neler yaptığımı duyan George, yanıma oturup "Bak gördün mü, bence senden güzel Weasley olurmuş. Fred, kardeşim, bence yeni ortağımızı bulduk," deyip her zamanki gülümsemesiyle bana baktı. Ginnyse sessizliğini bozup, alaycı ses tonuyla, "Evet evet tabii," dedi. Ben tatmin olmamıştım, rahatlamam için birkaç iğneleyici laf daha gerekiyordu. Ben cidden erken kalksam iyiydi artık.

Ayrıca Harry'nin de sabahtan beri başını kaldırdığı tek sesin bu olduğuna yemin edebilirdim. Edeyim hattta; öyleydi çünkü, bir Anderson asla yanılmaz!

Fred de George'un görüşüne katılınca, derslerim için falan endişelenmeme gerek kalmadığını düşündüm, ki bu sonuca Hermione'nin hiç sevinmeyeceğini de o kadar emindim.

Hermione bize derslere geç kalmamamızı otoriter ama mutlu sesiyle ilettikten sonra, usulca masadan kalkıp Ginny'nin yanına koştum. Mugglelar yanılmış olamaz, olay unutulana kadar baya yakınında takılsam iyi olucaktı.

Yılın ilk dersi İksirdi, Slytherinlerle birlikte alıyorduk. Daha sonraysa Bitkibilim -Hufflepufflarla- vardı, Neville için iyi, benim için kötü. S.B. için kaygılanmama gerek olmadığını düşünürken belki de yanılıyordum, 4. sınıfın getirdiği Hogsmeade'e-gidiş-özgürlüğü muhteşemliğinin yanına pek yakışmayan bir ayrıntıydı bu. Neyse, onu da hallederdim elbet!

Harry, "Her yılı Snape'le açmak peşimi bırakmayan bi' lanet," diye söylenmeye devam ederken, daha kötü lanetlerin olduğunu ona hatırlatmak istemedim. Hermione'nin de aynı şeyi düşündüğünden o kadar emindim ki, zaten sonrasında Molly Weasley edasıyla birbirimizle bakıştık. Soğuk zindana girerken her seneki gibi içim bir garip olmuştu, ayrıca George'u ne zaman göreceğimi hesaplar olmuştum. Sonra şöyle düşündüm, _bana ne_. Manyak mıydım neydim, akşam görecektim işte.

Herhalde o zindandan daha soğuk bir şey varsa, o da Draco Malfoy'un varlığının ta kendisiydi. Büyük kibiriyle o zindandan içeri girdi, ders kitaplarını öbür masaya bıraktı ve onurlandırıcı varlığıyla etrafı süzmeye başladı. Harry'yle uğraşmasın diye dua edecektim resmen.

Ya benim hep düşündüklerimin tersi olur, biliyor musunuz?

Draco her zamanki gibi bir sürüngenin edasıyla gülümseyerek konuştu, hatta bir film olsaydı, o konuşmadan önce bi yılanın sürünmesinin sesini koyar, hedefine yaklaşıyomuş hissi verirdim. "Bak bak, Potter, yine birlikteyiz. Arkadaşlarından biri yine iksiri suratına patlatmaz umarım, gerçi kendine yapman da bir o kadar da yüksek bir ihtimal."

Blaise ve Pansy de çok komik bir şey söylemiş gibi birbirlerine bakmışlardı. Salaktı bunlar, espri mi sanıyorlardı şimdi bunu, bari komik olsa!

Harry'nin kendini tuttuğu her halinden belliydi, Snape içeri girmeden de son sözü olmuştu zaten, "Eminim babanla bunun için de iddiaya girmişsinizdir, Malfoy."

Sonrasında Snape içeri dalmıştı ve _blabla_, hayatınızda Snape'i görmeye sevindiğiniz çok az an olurdu zaten, ben bunlardan birini de yaşamıştım. _Kendime bir not daha_, diye düşündüm, _Snape'i görüp sevindiğini torunlarına anlat!_

Yorucu gün bitmiş, sona sıkıştırılmış Bitkibilim dersinden dönüyorduk; ben Hagrid'i ziyaret etmemizi gerektiren söylemlerimden bıkmamıştım, ama geri kalan herkes bıkmıştı.

Ron dayanamıyordu zaten artık, "Daphne lütfen git de kurtulalım ya, sonra gideceğiz dedik işte!" diye bağırdı, benimse hiç tebessüm edicek halim yoktu, ben de "Kırılmış taklidi yapardım da şimdi, uğraşamayacağım! Gidiyorum ben," diyerek çantamı omzuma taktım.

Hermione, "Ödevlerin ne olacak?" dedi ve gerçek birden yüzüme bir kehanet gibi çarptı. Benim bahanem hazırdı ama, "Bak hemen koşar gelirim, olur mu, söz veriyorum!" diye yalvaran gözlerle ona baktım. Hermione düşünse de, Harry bile ikna olmamıştı belli. "Hava kararıyor ama ve oraya çok hızlı varacağını sanmam. Hem bizim Quidditch antrenmanımız var, sonra hep birlikte gideriz nasıl olsa," diyerek beni kandırabileceğini sandı, kanıyordum da. Ama olsun, bugün yapılacak işler, görülecek Hagridler vardı diye düşünerek kafamın dikine gitmeye karar vermiştim.

"Bakın siz gidin antrenman yapın, Hermione sen de ödevlerini hallet. Nasıl olsa ne yapsam sıkılacağım, Hagrid'i görsem fena mı olur?" dedim.

Haklıyım işte, hepsi kabul etmişti, Hermione pek istekli değildi ama. Onlar şatoya doğru giden yolu çıkarken, ben de sağ tarafa; Yasak Orman'ın oraya ilerledim. Her şey o kadar yolundaydı ki, yol üzerinde dersten en son çıkan Neville'i görüp el bile salladım.

Yani ben nereden bilecektim, oraya gideceğime bin pişman olacağımı?

Neville, bana her gördüğümde beni umutla dolduran yarı üzgün gülümsemesiyle elini sallamıştı. Ben de olabildiğince içten bir şekilde karşılık verip, yoluma devam edecektim ama biraz hızını arttırıp yanıma gelmişti. "Merhaba! Biliyor musun dersten sonra kendi yetiştirdiğim bitkilerime baktım ve oldukça iyi görünüyorlardı, sanırım becerebildiğim tek şey bu. Profesör Sprout bazen kendime haksızlık ettiğimi bile söylüyor, serada bana yer ayırması çok içten bir davranıştı. Neyse, sen neler yapıyorsun Daphne?"

Bu çocuğun pozitifliğine hayrandım açıkcası, içimdeki Pollyanna'yı çıkarmam için basit bir nedene sahip olmamı sağlıyordu. İçten bir tebessümle cevap verdim, "Şey, ben de Hagrid'i ziyaret etmeyi planlıyordum. Gelmek ister misin?"

Neville bir an düşündü, sonra da "Ah, aslına bakarsan çok isterdim ama kitaplarımı bırakmam gerek. Bir de Ginny'e onunla buluşacağıma sözüm var. Ama istersen sonrasında bize katılabilirsin, zaten yemekte de görüşürüz,"

"Tamam, şey, pekala o zaman, görüşürüz Neville!"

"Görüşürüz." Yollarımız ayrılmıştı, o şatoya doğru ilerliyordu, bense tam ters yöne. Son kez arkamdan bağırdığını duydum, "Daphne!" Kafamı çevirdim, "Havadan pek anlamam ama bulutların pek mutlu gününde olduğu söylenemez, bence hızlansan iyi edersin," Bu sefer kafamı yukarı kaldırdım ve tam burnumun ortasına bir damlanın düştüğünü gördüm. Elimin tersiyle damlayı sildim, ve tekrar gülümsedim. "Evet, sanırım bana uyuşukluk hakkı vermiyorlar,"

Neville kafasını salladı ve ilerledi. Bu sefer adımı duymadım, ben de yağmur başlamadan Hagrid'e ulaşsam iyi olur diye düşünüp, koştum. Koştum, koştum, sonra da koca balkabaklarının yeşile kattığı rengi görüp gülümsedim.

Koca ahşap kapıyı çalıp cüppemi çantamın askılarından birine astım ve beklemeye koyuldum. Zaten çok geçmeden Hagrid dev gülümsemesiyle bana bakıyordu. "Daphne! Hoşgeldin, içeri gel, haydi." Arkama bakıp kapıyı kaparken "Diğerleri yok mu?" diye sordu. Ben de sırtımı dikleştirip "Hayır, sanırım Gryffindor'da olup da bu kadar boş olan bir ben varım! Harry ve Ron'un Quidditch antrenmanı vardı ve Hermione'yi de bilirsin; kütüphanede. Aslında ona katılsam baya memnun olurdu. Ama ben seni görmek istedim."

Kocaman gülümsedi, sonra ekledim, "Tabii gelmeyi çok isterlerdi, biliyorsun. Sen neler yaptın?" Hagrid koca çelik çaydanlığı kaldırıp kaşlarını kaldırdı, ben de çok zeki olduğumdan hemen anlayıp, "Evet evet lütfen," dedim. Kulübeye uygun ahşaptan yapılmış dolaplardan birinden bir çay bardağı daha çıkardı ve soruma cevap verdi. "Hiç, bilirsin işte, etraftaki yaratıklarla uğraştım. Ama duymuşsundur, Sihir Bakanlığı'nın son tavırlarından sonra hiçbir yaratık iyi huylu davranmıyor. Hele at adamlarla konuşman gerek, bıraksan hemen saldıracaklar." Kafasını hoşnut olmayan bir şekilde sallayıp; masaya, yanıma oturdu. Çayıma kaç şeker alacağımı sormadan, yılların getirdiği alışkanlıkla iki kaşık koydu ve tebessüm etti.

Ben de her zaman yaptığım yanlışı yapıp, çayın soğumasını bekleyemeden dilimi yaktım. "Öf! Bir kere de yapmayayım şunu!" Hagrid gülmeye başladı, sonra saçlarımı karıştırıp, "Hiç büyümeyeceksin bence Daphne," diyerek kendime olan kızgınlığımı biraz olsun azaltmayı başardı.

"Sen neler yaptın? Hala yazı yazmaya devam ediyor musun?" Hagrid'in sorusunun üstüne biraz düşündüm, evet; devam ediyordum. Ama pek geliştirebildiğim söylenemezdi. Kendi düşüncelerimden sıyrılıp karşılık verdim; "Evet, hep aynı şeyler işte. Günlük tarzı denemeler. Aslında sana birkaç tane hikaye yazdım, bak," deyip çantamdan iki kırışmış kağıt çıkardım. Hagrid kağıtları eline alıp, "Umarım okumayı beceririm," diye yarım ağız güldü. Tabi ya, gerizekalıyım işte. Ama asla koca kalbini dinlemeden yapamazdı o, benim gibi düşüncesiz bir büyücü değildi. "Teşekkür ederim Daphne. Beni düşünmene çok sevindim."

Önümüzdeki yarım saat boyunca yaz ve profesörler hakkında konuşmaya devam ettik, hatta şöyle diyebilirdim; çay sofrasında bütün Hogwarts'ı kurtarmıştık!

Profesör Snape üzerine yaptığımız sohbete gülerken, Hagrid'in kırılmış camlarından birinin uğultusuyla sessizliğe büründük. Kafasını kaldırıp camlara yaklaştı, ben de içtiğim üçüncü çay bardağını masadan kaldırıyordum. Bilirsiniz, nezaket gösterileri, ne kadar ince biriydim... Siyah kabarık saçlarının hareketini izliyordum, anlaşılan havayı gözlemliyordu. "Daphne, seninle muhabbet etmeyi ve özellikle Snape'in KSKS profesörü olmak için ne gibi stratejiler uygulamayı konuşmayı çok sevdiğimi biliyorsun ama sanırım artık gitmelisin. Hava pek iyi görünmüyor."

Çantamı kaldırıp, "Haklısın," diye mırıldandım. Hagrid, düşünceli bir tavırla "Yanına Harry'nin pelerinini aldın değil mi?" diye sormuştu. Hayır, hayır... "Hayır, yanına hızlı geleyim diye hiçbir kitabımı bile bırakmadım. Ama bir sorun olmaz, hemen koşarım şatoya doğru," lafımın üstüne suratıma endişelenmediğimi gösteren bir sırıtış da eklemeyi unutmamıştım. Hagrid aynı Hermione gibi hiç ikna olmuşa benzemiyordu, "Yanına Fang'i al derdim ama o senden de uyuşuk. Genel alışkanlıklarını bırak ve cidden hızlı git, olur mu?" diye sordu, ben de olasılıkları kafamda tartıp "Tamam," dedim.

Hagrid'in anne tavırları altında kulübeden çıktım, endişelenmesin diye, "Bak, yemeğe gidiyorum unuttun mu, sence yavaş davranmam mümkün mü?" diye sordum. Cevabı koca bir gülümsemeydi, ben de hızla ilerlemeye başladım. Gök gürlüyor, pek de huzurlu sesler çıkarmıyordu. Bu gece Ortak Salon'da şöminenin önünü kapmak için gerçekten acele etmem gerekecekti.

Ben ilerledikçe, yağmur da benim hızıma ayak uyduruyordu sanki. Ama yavaşlasam, hızını yine de arttıracağına emindim, illa ıslanacaktım yani! Cüppemi her ihtimale karşı çantamın askılarından kurtarıp üzerime tuttum, ama bunu yaparken önüme bakmayı da unutmuştum tabii. Şatoya doğru giderken taş merdivenlerden birine takılıp, uzaktan birinin kahkahalarla güleceği bir şekilde otların içine yuvarlanıyordum, ve biraz daha ilerlesem kendimi büyük ihtimalle Yasak Orman'da, at adamlarla bulacaktım. Onların benimle çay içip, Snape hakkında dedikodu yapmak istemesi de pek mümkün değildi... Yağmur yüzünden önümü göremiyordum ve gereksiz sitem sesleri çıkararak otların arasında durdum, hava iyice kararmıştı, biraz ilerden gelen sesleri de duyabiliyordum.

Çocuk sinirliydi. "Saçmalıyorsun değil mi? Böyle saçma bi' planla karşıma gelip de sinirlenmeyeceğimi mi sandın?! Ben Malfoy'um, anlıyor musun, böyle saçma planlarla işim olmaz!"

Harry'nin böyle konuşacağını hiç sanmıyordum. Ses çıkarmadan dinlemeye devam etsem iyi olacaktı, sonuçta meraklıydım ama kedi değildim; ölmezdim heralde.

Seslerin değişmesiyle karşısındakinin konuştuğunu anladım. "Hayır Draco, bak... Babanın isteğini gerçekleştirmek için-" DRACO! TABİİ Kİ! Kafamı bir soru işaretinden kurtarmıştı bu çocuk, ama Draco sinirle sözünü kesti. "Adımı kullanma! Belki babamın planlarını sana anlatmam hataydı. Bu sene burada neler olacağını hiç bilemezsin. Ama o yara kafaya gününü göstereceğime emin olabilirsin." Ya tabii, pis sürüngen. Yanımda o yara kafanın pelerini olsaydı seni Aragog'a yem ederdim.

Draco devam etti, "Sırlar Odası'ndan beri pek bulanık saldırısının olmadığını biliyorsun ya..." sesi daha da azalmıştı. "Sana demek istediğim şu ki, babamın birkaç kişiyle konuştuğunu duydum. Lord'un eski gücünü geri kazanmasına çok kaldığını sanmıyorum." Güldü. "Dumbledore değerli bulanıklarını korumaya alsa iyi olur." Bulanıklar mı? Yine bir saldırı mı olacaktı yani? Karşısındaki çocuk emin sesiyle karşılık verdi, "Peki ya bu haberden sadece baban bilgilendirilmemişse? Yani Harry'nin arkadaşlarında bir safkan daha yok mu Draco?" Merhaba, aramızda bir sürü safkan var, aptal!

Draco devam etti, "Ne demek istiyorsun?" Evet Bay Sürüngen, güzel soru! Sıkılmaya başlıyordum. Çocuk nefesini verip, açıklamaya başladı. "Şu Andersonların kızı, onlarla takılmıyor mu? Babasının bundan haberdar olmadığını nereden biliyoruz? Eminim o kanı bozuk, bunların hepsini Harry'e yetiştirecektir." O bendim! Sinirden ot yığınının arasında kıpırdamıştım. Sensin kanı bozuk, Slytherinlerin hepsi böyle mi yani, dediği şeye bak. İçimdeki karanlıktan bir parça kullanıp ona Crucio atmak istedim.

Kıpırtıları duymuş olacaklar ki, Draco ve gizemli çocuk konuşmalarını yarıda kesip, "Hadi gidelim şuradan," dediler. Biraz kıpırtısız bekledikten sonra, dediklerini düşünmeye başladım. Yeni bir saldırı mı olacaktı yani? Daha da önemlisi; bundan cidden babamın haberi olabilir miydi? Islak otların üzerinden kalktım, üstümdeki yeşil kalıntıları silkeleyip karanlıktan korkmuş şekilde şatoya doğru ilerlemeye karar vermiştim. Ben hareketime başlayamadan, kolumu bir karartı yakaladı.

Şaşkınlıktan ne yapacağımı şaşırmış, tepki bile verememiştim, el beni ilerletiyor, şatoya çıkan taş merdivenlerin arkasına ilerletiyordu. Kim olduğunu anlayamamıştım, "Bıraksana!" diye bağırarak asamı bulmaya çalışıyordum. Kol bağırışım üstüne hedefini değiştirip, ağzımı kapadı. Sakindi. Böyle durumlarda da, sakinlikten pek güzel şeyler çıktığını görmemiştim. Dört kez ölümden döndüm yahu, tespitlerim genelde çıkardı.

Bay Kol konuşmaya başladı, "Ne yapıyorsun burada?"

_Draco. _"Ne yapacağım, şatoya dönüyorum!" Draco'nun inanmadığını biliyordum, "Ne zamandan beri otlardan insanları dinlemek şatoya dönmek oldu, Anderson?" Ben yaptığımdan beri. "Kimseyi dinlemiyordum ben." Draco sırıttı. "Ya tabi. Ailelerimizin hatrına yalanına inanayım ister misin?" Rica ediyorum. "Sen bilirsin." Bu sefer sırıtan bendim, hadi beni öldürsün de bitsindi, bu kadar uzatmaya ne gerek vardı.

Draco devam etti, "Bunları o arkadaşlarına söylersen ailenin başına neler gelebileceğini biliyorsun değil mi? Kimin tarafındasın karar ver, yoksa gereksiz sonuçlara yol açabilirsin."

Draco'ya bakıp söylendim. "Hiçbir şey duymadım. Öyle davranabileceğimi en iyi sen biliyorsun. Genlerimde var." Memnuniyetle sırıtıp, bana baktı. "Eğer bir daha beni dinleyecek olursan, en azından şizofren olup tek başıma konuşmamı bekle. Burası yaz tatilindeymişiz değil. Seni orada ben değil de Blaise farketseydi, hala yaşayacağını pek sanmıyorum." Gizemli çocuk Blaise'ydi demek ki.

Draco'nun kolunu kendimden çektim ve çantamı kendime daha da yaklaştırıp olabilecek en ciddi sesimle konuştum. "Arkadaşlarımdan uzak dur. Bu savaş bizden çok daha büyük olabilir ama, ailemin kaderine karar verecek olan ben değilim. Herkes kendi kararını versin, olur mu? Sen de bizden uzak dur. Bu kadar acımasız olmadığını biliyorum Malfoy, seni 3 yaşından beri tanıyorum. Birbirimizi kandırmayalım."

Draco'yu orada bırakarak, hızla ilerledim. Yerimde Hermione olsaydı, onu oraya yumruğuyla monte ederdi bence.

_10 yaşındaydım, yazdaydık; annemler yine Malfoylarla arkadaşlığını sürdürüyor, muhteşem safkanlıklarına seviniyorlardı herhalde. Koca demir kapı açıldığında, hep arkadan birilerinin çıkıp beni korkutacağını düşünürdüm, evden içeri girdiğimizde Narcissa koca gülümsemesiyle bana Draco'nun yerini belirtir, annemlere sarılırdı. Draco'yla ne zaman tekrar görüşsek, birbirimize öğrendiğimiz büyüleri yapar, hep sonunda Neville gibi bir şeyleri patlatarak günümüzü sonlandırırdık. _

_"Bu yazın sonunda gerçekten büyücü olacağımıza inanabiliyor musun?!" Sesimde gereksiz bir heyecan yatıyordu. Draco gülümseyerek, "Evet," dedi, devam etti. "Sence hangi evde oluruz? Babam benim kesin Slytherin olacağımı söylüyor." Sesinde gurur vardı._

_"Ben emin değilim... Annem istediğim evde olabileceğimi belirtti. Ama bütün ailem Slytherin'miş, yine de üzerimde baskı olsun istemiyorlar." Draco gülümseyip, "Saçlama Daphne ya, kesin Slytherin oluruz." _

_Ben yerdeki iksirleri topluyordum ki, Lucius gizli odasına girdiğimizi anlamasın. Draco elindeki şekerlerden birini bana uzatıp, -balkabağı tadında olmasını umuyordum- "Hem hep birlikte oluruz. Bu sefer hiçbir şeyi patlatmayız da!" diyip gülümsedi. Draco kesin en iyi arkadaşımdı, aramızın bozulacağına ihtimal bile vermiyordum. _

_Kafamda kurduğum anılarımdan bir yıl sonrasına atlamıştım; Neyse, sonra bir baktım, 11 yaşındaydık ve sabah trende birlikte oturuşumuzu şöyle böyle hatırlıyordum. Harry'yle tanışmıştım, Ron bana çikolatalı kurbağalarından birini vermişti ama Draco'ya sadece kötü bakışlar düşmüştü._

_Yemek salonuna kadar birlikte gitmiştik, etrafımızdaki her şey bizi heyecanlandırıyor, birlikte kurduğumuz hayalleri hatırlıyorduk. Zaten hayatım boyunca Draco'yu en çok gülerken gördüğüm zamanlardı onlar._

_Profesör McGonagall, Draco'nun adını okuduğunda bana sevimli bir bakış atmıştı, kafasına Seçmen Şapka'yı oturttuklarında şapkanın "Slytherin!" diye bağırması dünyanın en kesin şeyiydi. Sonra güldü ve alkışlar eşliğinde yerine oturdu._

_Beni izlediğini biliyordum, aynı zamanda; Harry ve Ron'un bakışlarını da üzerimde hissediyordum. Sanki iki taraf arasındaki çekişmeye şimdiden girmiştim. Ama benim kafama Seçmen Şapka'yı oturttuklarında, karar verilmesi biraz uzun sürmüştü. "Hmm... Bir Anderson! Slytherin mi desem... Bütün aile bireylerinden farklı gibisin ha küçüğüm, neyse, Gryffindor!" diye bağırdığında, Harry ve Ron'a bakıp gülümsemiş, alkışlarla Gryffindor masasına ilerlerken, Draco'nun buz gibi bakışlarıyla karşılaşıp, hayatımın en büyük değişimlerini yaşayacağımı ve bir daha asla eskisi gibi olmayacağımızı anlamıştım._

_O yıl benimle hiç konuşmamıştı, Noel tatilinde bir araya geldiğimizde Lucius'un bile tavırları değişmişti. Draco benimle ne kadar konuşmak istediyse de -ki bunu sadece ummuştum- Lucius'tun tavırları onu çok değiştirmişti, benim en yakın arkadaşlarım Harry, Ron ve Hermione olmuştu; onunkilerse Vincent ve Gregory. Tabii bir de Pansy._


End file.
